The proposal is to study semantic memory in young children to extend our previous work with 3 to 5 year old preschool children and to initiate additional research on toddlers. The methods employ recognition memory tests such as are commonly used with adults and special new game-like procedures appropriate for younger children. It is planned to make a basic contribution to developmental psychology by extending our understanding of memory development and depth of processing. The vacuum of knowledge in this area is a major hindrance in the early detection of developmental disabilities and the results can be expected to have direct applied implications.